


[vid] Bad liar (that is Aziraphale ;))

by strangest_love



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: I love reading about oblivious fools in love with each other, so I made a video about Aziraphale being hopelessly in love with Crowley and trying to will it away. You can guess how well it goes ;) Short and fluffy.I'm trying play it coyTrying make it disappearBut just like the battle of TroyThere's nothing subtle here





	[vid] Bad liar (that is Aziraphale ;))

Here we go )


End file.
